fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Avery Reinhart
Avery Reinhart is a Storm Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is well-known for the use of her magic but is also feared as she sometimes has problems controlling it. She was originally born Vyera Reinhart Appearance Avery is a young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at an average height. She has sky-blue eyes and orange hair which is always tied up in a messy style. On rare occasions she has her hair down, depending on the occasion, that is slightly below her shoulder. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. Her main outfit consists of a light brown, fishnet short-sleeve crop top with a black sports bra underneath and knee-length shorts which is open on bother sides. Long green straps were attacked to her top and shorts as a slight addition to the design. Her orange Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left shoulder. Avery rarely changes outfits but always wears her trademark goggle and dragon scale necklace. Originally, she had blue hair and red eyes but was changed after switching bodies (not by choice) with her sister. Personality Before her arrival at Fiore and was known under her original name, Vyera, she was shy but far more adventurous than her older sister. She openly expressed her interest in humans and was very vocal in her excitement about visiting the city of Celest to her sister and their foster mother. Like her appearance, she was gentle and could not bring herself to do harm unto others, even in self-defense. She openly expressed her interest in humans and was very vocal in her excitement about visiting the city of Celest to her sister and their foster mother. After hearing the rumor that the humans had successfully slain her mother and was unable to save her sister, for a short time, she became ruthless and bloodthirsty, enjoying the destruction she was causing as she obliterated everything with a gleeful smile. After completely destroying Celest, her bloodlust completely quenched, she left the country, feeling absolutely nothing until she collapsed and was found by Makarov. During the rest of her youth and her first year in the guild, Avery was distant and rarely spoke. She bore an immense hatred towards humans and would either ignore or - literally - blow them off if anyone attempted to strike a conversation of her or even breathe around her. She would throw insults at them to get her point across that she wanted to be alone. On rare occasions, she would simply storm off. Besides Makarov, she would converse with Polyscua, whose presence was far more preferred due to their mutual hatred towards humans. Hoever, Avery can still found her somewhat irritating when lectured on how her hatred is just a 'phase' as she is still a child. Avery was eventually dubbed as the second disciplinarian of the guild as she was quick to scowl at her guild-mates, mostly because their actions would easily annoy and cause her to speak her mind if no one else has the balls to do it. Despite not wanting to do anything with humans, she is shown to have a kind heart towards some of them. She tries to hide it, but it bleeds out every now and then in the form of concern if she saw others were hurt. Though she maintained a straight face whenever she did so. Through everyone's efforts, she eventually warmed up to them and seemingly reverted back to her former self. As an adult, she is an exceptionally kind soul, assertive and brave, with a bit of recklessness sprinkled in thanks to the influence of her guildmates. Avery is very accepting of others, most especially her foes, despite their dark past and is willing to stand up for that person if she senses the good in them. She still does not hesitate to speak her mind about things, but if worse comes to worst, she will let her actions do the talking if the person she's facing is too stubborn to listen to reason. Avery has chosen to live past her grudges and is more accepting of them but still maintains her beliefs that humans can not truly be trusted. At times, she can be a bit hot-headed and overly protective of her friends, always thinking of them before herself in order to protect them, even if it means getting hurt in the process. She has some moments where she can worry too much and take things too seriously. For example; if you try to joke about someone - that she knows - getting a little scratched up after a mission, she'll immediately assume that person is severely injured. Although she loves spending her days in Fairy Tail, the missions she accepts usually take long periods of time and end up missing out in the craziness of Fairy Tail. So, in order to make up for it, she would by numerous presents for the birthdays she's missed and for new guild members, whom she was unable to greet on their first day. Though it can get a bit overboard sometimes... Since Avery wasn't able to fully understand the nature of humans and the world around her during her youth, she developed an almost childlike nature. She becomes easily fascinated and be in awe with unfamiliar things. Almost until the point where she breaks off from the group and continuously watches and stares in awe. She does tend to feel sentimental at the fact that her sister and her dragon aren't around to witness the things she's seeing. Until now, Avery still holds a deep love towards them and misses them dearly. But she knows they wouldn't want her to be sad and continues to smile for their sake. She does enjoy fighting like other dragon slayers. However, as much as possible, she would prefer not to fight out of anger as intense emotions; such as anger or rage, cause the storms she creates to become uncontrollable when formed. Other than that, she also enjoys sowing, which stemmed from her childhood enjoyment of making ragged dolls while her sister was away. Avery has an intense fear of heights due to her childhood trauma and is left immobile and crying once raised in the air. As a dragon slayer, she too suffers from motion. History Prior to entering Fairy Tail, Avery - back when she was Vyera - had a twin sister. both were given to Reisswind by their mother before her sudden disappearance/death. The three resided in the country of Celest, which had been guarded by Reisswind and her predecessor for hundreds of years during and after Dragon King Festival. However, due to the war, many humans that escaped to the country came to despise dragons and continued to verbally take their anger out on their country's guardian, knowing full-well that the dragon won't attack them due to the pact the dragons made to protect their country from harm. Their anger soon came directed at Avery and Vyera when the city children found out about their parent by accident after Reisswind flew down to catch the twins when they fell down a tree. Adults openly ostracized and resented while children would constantly bully them, even going as far as to through rocks at them if they were spotted in a certain part of town. One day, Vyera became severely ill, and since the doctors refused to touch one of the 'children of a dragon', Reisswind was forced to remain by her daughter's side, leaving the country unprotected by the country's well-known recurring storm that appears every two months. This only solidified the people's hatred towards the three. Despite this, Reisswind still wanted her children to interact with humans as she knew that one day she would have to let them go as a part of growing up, so she only allowed Avery to go out while Vyera would stay behind. Not wanting her sister to be left out, Avery made Vyera use her Puppet Magic (a magic which Vyera had learned since she was inept in dragon slayer magic) to link their souls to each other's bodies so that they would switch places without notice whenever one of them wanted to go out. Although she argued that it's dangerous to manipulate living souls in such a manner, Vyera eventually gave in to her twin's request. Although their faces were alike, their personalities and their hair & eye color were different so they had to act like the other to avoid the suspicion of their dragon. Although Avery only went out to the city on a few occasions, Vyera would go out more often due to her fascination with humans. Reisswind eventually caught their little ruse after Avery confronted Vyera on the prolonged use of her body and demanded to have it back. Due to their fight, the connection was nearly broken, along with the souls of the girls. Neither of them was allowed to visit the city ever again thanks to the girl's actions. One day, as part of the ritual for the country's festival - which occurs once every seven years - Vyera was chosen to be the 'Guiding Light'. Both girls were excited as it gave them the chance to go to the city once again since they knew Reisswind cannot argue against human culture. However, they soon learned that the 'Guiding Light' is meant to guide the souls out of the country and to the sky where some of their remnants would be released as ethernano, meaning Vyera has to die in order to perform her task. Avery, after switching back to her original body, openly refused, causing outrage among the people. This choice led to dire consequences. Finally having enough, the people decided to kill the dragon and take the girl by force. Since Reisswind did not want to defile the pact and still loved humans despite their animosity, she gave the chance for the girls to run. Not wanting Avery to be chased for the rest of their lives, Vyera chose to use her magic one last time and switch places. Avery didn't have the chance to refuse as Vyera had already cast the spell and made sure it was irreversible. From them on, Vyera took on the name, identity, and memories of Avery, the same for her twin. After escaping and witnessing her dragon 'die' and her sister taken away, Avery was left alone with no one to turn to. Avery wondered for days, struggling to maintain her original memories and recall her original name. Eventually, she encountered a dark wizard, who offered to give her the power to take her revenge and save her twin. Avery blindly accepted and was forced by the wizard to consume an unknown type of storm that was strong enough for Avery to awaken her Dragon Force. The side effects, however, took an immediate effect which rendered her blood-thirsty and monstrous. She destroyed most parts of the country during her search for Vyera, killing anyone (person or child) in her path. She eventually found her but it was too late as the ritual had already been finished by the time she arrived. She destroyed the last bits of the temple so no one else would be sacrificed for their sick ritual and left Celest, wandering for days until she collapsed near the boarders of Fiore and was found by a Fairy Tail wizard. Relationships Azul Her closest friend and exceed partner. Have been partners since her birth and are in-separable. Even though Avery disapproves of Azul's constant love confessions and intense displays of affection to Happy, she still loves her no matter what. They travel together on every mission Avery takes. Unlike how other Dragon Slayers use their exceeds as mean of flight, Avery uses her own magic to fly. But whenever she's in grave danger, Azul is always there to save her from falling. They both have each other's backs, even though Azul tends to leave Avery in fear at the sight of every monster that is in the list of the exceed's phobias. Vyera Kurai Despite being very different from the other, Avery and Vyera deeply loved one another to the point they'd be willing to do absolutely everything for the sake of the other's happiness. Born as twin sisters, they were raised by their foster mother, Reisswind, without any knowledge of their true heritage. After their initial separation, it was believed that both hated one another, Avery refusing to acknowledge her existence while Vyera continued to torment her twin, resurrecting those that once caused them hard and send them to retrieve her sister. With each attempt, Avery's hatred for her grew. Rival(s) Lancaster The Lightening-make user has an intense hatred towards Avery. Although Avery doesn't entirely feel the same way, there are times she feels some resentment towards Lancaster due to her constant harassment towards the guild by abusing her current status as a Rune Knight. Similar to the rivalry between Natsu and Grey, the two are always at one another's throats each time they encounter one another. Despite their differences, they can come to agree on certain things when protecting what's important and rarely agree to work together. If anything, Avery would prefer to just avoid Lancaster as much as possible. Magic and Abilities Storm Dragon Slayer Magic: Avery is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and uses it in many different ways in combat. Like all dragon slayers, she can consume her respective element to replenish her energy, with the exception to that which she can create. Her magic, though, has one advantage in different situations if her element isn't available. She can consume other elements and combine it with hers in order to make it into a powerful storm, but if she consumes too much of the foreign element she can still feel sick afterward. Not only can she control the weather, but she can also be seen becoming one with it at certain points of a fight. However, Avery does tend to lose that control if her mind becomes too clouded with anger. At times she needs assistance from her friends in refueling her magic, one example can be Azul using a fan to help produce some wind. Because Avery is easily loses control of her magic, she considers her friends and enemies being stronger than her seeing as how they have much better control. The more unstable her emotions are, the more deadlier the storm she creates. * Storm dragons roar ( Ranryū no Hōkō) : The user quickly gathers and releases wind from their mouth in the form of powerful, wild tempest blast. * Storm dragons wings ( Ranryū no tsubasa ) : The user rise her hand above her head collecting wind energy. Then swing her hand and release several numbers of scale shaped wind masses flying at the target. * Dance of the storm dragon ( Ranryū no odori ) : The user creates two piral streams and place them at her own place, in order to block a long ranged attack. Used for defensive and offensive purposes. * Storm dragons double claw ( Ranryū no Nijū tsume ) : The user ignites both hands with wind to assault the enemy with a powerful wind enhanced slash attack. * Storm dragons Ryūjin ( Ranryū no Ryōjin ) : The user collect wind energy into one hand then throw it directly at the getting in contact with the target it explodes and take form a a large whirlwind. * Storm dragons spiral Jaw ( Ranryū no Rasengaku ) : The user jumps in the air and, when they are upside down, transform wind into storm on their legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. * Storm dragons tornado: The user creates an enormous tornado, hitting enemies nearby and sending then flying up in the air, damaging every part of their body. * Storm dragons crushing leg ( Ranryū no Hassei ) : The user ignites one of their legs and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with a powerful kick, strong enough to blast the enemy. * Storm dragons crushing fang (Ranryū no Saiga) : The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind, and swipes the target in a claw-like fashion. * Storm dragons wing attack ( Ranryū no Yokugeki) :The user generates a large wind storm from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. * Storm dragons turbulent fist (Ranryū no Ranken) : The user engulfs her fists in storm winds and punches the target, sending them flying in a circular motion as the wind continues to push him away by force. * Storm Dragon's Downburst (Ranryū no Daunbāsuto) : The user creates a storm above themselves and the opponent, then produces a downdraft on a massive scale. The draft quickly impacts the ground, crushing those underneath and pushes those outside of it away as a strong vortex of air curls and pushes out over a small portion of the surrounding area. This spell is a wide-scale, uncontrollable spell and should be used as a last resort. * Storm Dragon's Microburst (Ranryū no Maikurobāsuto) : This spell is similar to Downburst, but is smaller, and much more concentrated in comparison. The user, instead of creating a storm above themself, creates it either in front or above their target, purely focusing on a specific spot to create a small-scale downdraft, the pressure more concentrated and the outflow of wind and clouds occurring at a faster rate. Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: * Shattering Wind: The user sends a slice of wind and cuts any near object in half, shattering it into pieces once cut on impact. * Tempest Gale: Storm Drill:The user only uses this when surrounded by clouds and strong winds, dives downwards into a spinning motion at the same time gathering both elements together and hits the opponent, causing a huge amount of damage to the body from the immense pressure and is strong enough to create a crater that is 12 acres of land. (restricted of use by Master Makarov) * Tempest Gale: Ritual Dance: The user can only use this spell with a partnered dragon slayer, their hearts and mind have to be one in order to successfully act this spell. Holding each other arm in air saying the same chant that sound similar to a vow, both dragon slayers combine their elements together and create a huge storm that is combined with the other elements. It can be compared to Unison raid, but the difference between these two spells is that this one reflects the feeling of trust between only dragon slayers. * Tempest Hailstorm: The user raises only one hand in the air and blasts a giant wind pillar up towards the sky, then crashes downwards onto the enemy with full force, gathering any other elements from up in the air, like lightening, snow, or rainwater. Dragon Force: Although Avery has yet to use this ability, she has revealed to have used it once when she was still young though it more forced than willing unlike others. She cannot go into dragon force at will and needs to consume Etherion or any high source of magic related to her element, Storm. Enhanced Smell: Avery has a very high keen sense of smell. Avery can easily smell for her friends as long as any of them are in a 20 mile radios. Although, not intentionally, there are some smells that she can sense unwillingly and is very sensitive to disgusting smells. Avery can also, as a result of knowing them by memory, can catch the scent of anyone nearby instantly, despite only familiarizing with it for a short amount of time. Enhance Hearing: Even though hers is not as strong as some dragon slayers, Avery still possesses exemplary good hearing. But this can be her weakness when hearing things at a high pitch, leaving her deaf for quite a few short moments. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Through her past experience in the guild's constant brawls, being asked to duel by many of her allies, and faced many foes, she has displayed a strong fighting style both bare-handed and when equipped with any type of nearby weapons. She uses her legs most of the time for fights rather than her fists Trivia * Avery was once meant to be a Wind Dragon Slayer but due to how many readers pointed out how Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer, the magic was slightly altered because of that. * Her original name was Avory Sky * The original concept of Avery is much more different compared to her current appearance. It was eventually decided that the other images were to be used for different future works. You can find the two stories at these two links: # https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10562666/1/A-Tale-of-a-Dragon # https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10815483/1/Winds-of-Hope